


Clever Title That Which Somehow Relates to the Story

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Ended up being somewhat melancholy, although not full on sad. That may just be me though. I still feel obligated to tell you this for some odd reason. Please don't judge me.





	Clever Title That Which Somehow Relates to the Story

I neither own nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or its characters.

 

Dipper hated highways. Especially on holidays. Come to think of it, he wasn't really that big a fan of many major holidays, mostly because he and Mabel had to leave home and drive all the way to their parents' house. However, there was always a silver lining in situations such as this one. In this case, that was the fact that he got to drive Mabel all the way there, since Mabel couldn't drive on crowded roads, and therefore always got to select the music.

 

However, the particular highway they had chosen to take this time was horribly congested. As a result of this, Mabel had elected to go to sleep, which somewhat corrupted the silver lining, seeing as Dipper couldn't exactly blast rock while his sister was sleeping. It simply wouldn't be very gentlemanlike. And so Dipper was confined to playing music which was best when very loud, at a not very loud volume.

But when he looked over to see how asleep Mabel was, Dipper knew it was worth sacrificing some of his enjoyment. She had leaned her seat back as far as it would go and was currently curled up in a cocoon of sweaters and blankets and Dipper knew that it was fine that he couldn't completely enjoy himself as long as she was happy.

After all, if Mabel was happy, nothing else mattered.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure to leave a comment if you liked it or even if you didn't.
> 
>  
> 
> Just in case anybody was wondering, the artist whom I was referencing in I'll Be There for You was Bon Jovi. Great song. You should listen to it.
> 
> There was another song reference in there, but it was pretty subtle and so don't feel bad if you didn't see it. But if somebody does find it and correctly identify it, I will be very proud.


End file.
